


In your arms again

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: But bear with it, M/M, Reunion 3.0, and there's only a slight discomfort, it's gonna be worth it, they're back together in this, when I'm talking about that random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “That's it?”“What? You're unimpressed? Wanted more? Sorry... that's all I've got.” - he told him bitterly with a full-on defence.Or...after tonight's episode, I just had to write a happy fic about them being together and Aaron telling Robert about that one time with that random... it's not as bad as it sounds I promise.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	In your arms again

They were finally there. In their bed. Again. After these many years. Aaron couldn't stop smiling. He really couldn't. Then he looked up and saw Robert's face. He was smiling as well.

“I feel like a bloody teenager again.” - laughed Aaron.

“Yeah, I know... it's embarrassing but... I'm just so happy right now.” - he sighed as he pulled Aaron even closer to his body. Aaron's leg was in between Robert's thighs, while he rested his head on his chest, and he finally felt like he was home. It's funny how the Mill didn't feel like a home until Robert was back where he belonged... with Aaron, in their bed.

“I couldn't sleep in this bed for so long.” - he said suddenly and it made Robert sit up a bit to be able to look at him. - “It was bad... and someday we can talk about it.... but not now, alright?” - he asked because he knew that would've been Robert's next question.

“Okay. I just wanna touch you... I missed your body so much.” - he whispered into his ear before he kissed him there. He was out of prison for a week now. All it took for them to get back together. There were fights... they shouted... Aaron smashed a plate or two.... but they both knew it was inevitable. They were in the middle of a heated argument when Robert pushed him to the wall and kissed him with everything he's got. He told him that he's gonna leave if that's what Aaron wants. He's gonna leave and he's not gonna bother him, but he had to... he just had to kiss him, even if it was for one last time. That was when Aaron just looked at him as a single teardrop rolled down his face, before he stepped into the space between them, grabbed Robert's jacket and kissed him back.

That's how they ended up in bed... and after two and a half round – yes it's possible – they were there, under the paper-thin sheets and just listening to each others heartbeat, waiting for it to beat normal again, and not like they've just run the London Marathon.

“You have no idea....” - told him Aaron, but he didn't finish the sentence. Robert wanted to ask so many things, and Aaron wanted to tell him so many things, but this.... being this close again, tasting the other again... it was more important than anything else in the world right now.

* * *

It was two days later after they ended up in the same bed, with the same kind of desire, when Aaron was willing to talk more. Mostly about how good to have him back again. How great it is for Seb to get to know him again. And how happy they will be.

“I know I have no right to ask...” - started Robert and Aaron gulped on an instinct. He knew the question even before it left Robert's lips – “Were there.... were there others? I don't blame you if there were.... 8 years... it's a long time Aaron, I know. I'm not... I'm not mad... I just... you know what you don't have to say anything.” - rambled Robert and Aaron had to admit it was a bit funny. However, he didn't even chuckle.

“Once.” - he said. His voice was so low, Robert didn't even think he heard him right.

“What?”

“Once. Early on.” - he said glancing at him. He didn't wanna look into his eyes. Not when he's talking about this.

“Aaron you really don't...”

“It was before Christmas... the first year.” - Robert said nothing, he just listened. - “Your letter to Vic... the divorce hanging over my head... people telling me to move on... I had to be there for Liv... it... it was a lot to deal with. I missed you.... so much. I would've sold my soul if I could have got one touch. Just one.” - he said wiping away his tears. It made Robert's eyes teary as well. - “Then I went out, and met this bloke.”

“What was his name?” - asked Robert. It was the first time he made any kind of noise.

“Don't know.” - shrugged Aaron. Robert looked at him like he couldn't believe it. - “I really don't. I didn't give him my name either.”

“Why?”

“He didn't matter. It was easier.” - he said.

“Then what?” - asked Robert closing his eyes. He hated hearing this but he really had no right to be upset.

“We.. went upstairs. Then afterwards... I chucked him out. That's all.”

“Did you...” - _did you fuck him, did he fuck you_ the questions were hanging in the air even without Robert saying them,

“I let him blow me.” - said Aaron simply.

“And?”

“And nothing. He got himself off then I chucked him out... like I told ya.”

“That's it?”

“What? You're unimpressed? Wanted more? Sorry... that's all I've got.” - he told him bitterly with a full-on defence.

“No, I... I'm sorry I just...” - he started apologizing as Aaron put some space between their bodies. - “No, please come back Aaron.” - said Robert trying to get him closer again.

“I knew it was a bad idea and... all I could think about was you... I....”

“Hey, I'm not blaming you alright? I'm glad you told me, okay?”

“My head... it was a mess, and..”

“It's okay.”

“No, it's not! Because maybe if I pushed you harder you would've agreed to a meeting sooner... we would've worked it out... we would've been together.”

“Aaron, I wouldn't have changed my mind, you know that. I wanted you to move on.”

“I COULDN'T!” - he shouted.

“I'm here now.” - said Robert trying to cuddle him. To his surprise Aaron let him.

“He thought I was cheating behind me husband's back.” - he laughed. He was actually laughing. - “He saw that mug... the world's best husband mug... and he just assumed.”

“You didn't correct him.” - he said as a fact.

“No. There was no need. I felt like cheating you know. I did cheat.”

“No, it doesn't count.”

“Course it does! We were still married. I loved you... I've always loved you and...”

“I know. I love you too.”

“Why are you this calm?” - asked Aaron. He didn't understand.

“Because I'm here, and you're in my arms, and I know you're gonna tell me I'm soft but... that was more than I've dreamed about for the last 8 years. I can touch you now. - he said as he ran his hand up and down his arm. - “I can kiss you.” - he continued as he leaned in, kissing behind his ear. - “I can hear your voice...” - he said in a low tone – “I can hear you say my name when you're asking for more. God, I missed that. The sound you make when I rim you....”

“Stop.” - said Aaron as he looked at him. They both felt the lust that suddenly rushed over them, and none of them knew how that happened. This chat was hardly arousing, but somehow they knew they won't leave the room for a good while.


End file.
